To be a ninja
by InkIllusionist
Summary: This is the life of Edge Geraldine and his path of becoming a ninja, mastering ninjutsu, and saving the world. A detailed life story of Edge and how he became the ninja he is today, and all the trials and tribulations that came with it.
1. Beginnings, Encounters, and Cake

This is my first fanficiton so why not start with a bit of final fantasy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Final Fantasy IV's characters they belong to Square Enix

'_Is when Edge is thinking'_

Summary: The life story of Edge Geraldine and his path of becoming a ninja, mastering ninjutsu, and saving the world. (Im horrible at summary's)

I'm also rewriting the story a bit, please give me input on improvements needed!

* * *

In a small country to the south west lands of the blue planet a youthful cry echoed through the esteemed halls of Eblan, as the only child of the King and Queen was brought into the world. Queen Lilith tired from her labors smiled weakly at the newborn baby laying in her arms.

"He's so beautiful"she whispered.

"Yes, and he will make a fine King someday." King Alistair responded.

The child was a pale with tints of rosy pink lining his cheeks, with hair that was as white as snow. The infant slowly opened his bright green eyes looking at his surrounding and his care givers.

"What should we name him?" the queen asked.

The king pondered for awhile admiring his only child and finally answered. "Edward...yes Edward Geraldine! A suitable name for a great future ruler." he exclaimed.

"Hm...maybe Edge would be more suitable. This child does seem to be quite sharp like the finest of all katana..our Edge."

The King could only nod in response as Edge "Edward" Geraldine had a firm grip on his hair.

"Yes, yes a very sharp boy indeed." he grunted while trying to break free of Edge's iron baby grip.

* * *

Seven years had passed since his birth and Edge was beginning to grow into a young prodigy of Eblan. He was already fluent in the ancient as well as the recent language of Eblanese, and had already learned the basic and advanced fundamentals of reading and writing, and well a young ninja prodigy can't study forever, and Edge was becoming a restless child, wanting what every young Elbanese wants at his age, to learn ninjutsu.

However convincing his father that he was ready for the rigorous training of becoming a Ninja was proving to be difficult, especially since the usual age of training started at ten and Edge was only seven years old.

Edge wanted to be strong. That much he was certain the burning desire to protect his country, his people, and his family was an inscrutable feeling to him, especially at such a young age, but he wanted to fulfill the strange new feeling; he had to.

So when he was turned down at every instance from his father, he was starting to feel as if he would never fulfil much of anything.

The constant presence of other distractions did little to draw him away from his feelings, as Edge was becoming grossly accustomed with his daily ritual. First he woke up had breakfast, studied the history of Eblan, and mathematics with his Seneschal Gerou. Then practiced reading and writing with his Aunt Hana (who couldn't really see all that well) making the practices usually meaningless and highly entertaining when he swapped her reading glasses with his homemade gag glasses.

After a charade like that he would probably be lectured by Gero, have a quick lunch and free time to explore the town(with personal guards of course). Finally he had dinner with his mother and father where he would repeatedly beg to be taught ninjutsu only to be rejected every single time. And thus the vicious cycle recommenced.

That night was no different as Edge sat in the main dining hall awaiting his parents arrival. The two attendants beside the double doors announced their entrance.

"Now arriving King Alistair and Queen Lilith of Eblan!"

King Alistair entered first, with wizened brown eyes, pale white hair and a strong build, he was everything a ninja king should be.

He was followed by his wife, the Queen Lilith, whose striking green eyes and fiery red hair made her his perfect match, an elegant queen to his strong king.

As soon as they were announced Edge rushed over to hug his mother and greet his father, they then sat down and awaited their meals. Which happened to be Sauteed Veal his father's favorite

'_maybe a good meal will butter him up enough for him to allow my training_.'

It was an overly optimistic thought, but if Edge was anything he was persistent.

After their meals were brought out and his father had begun eating Edge sprung his plan into action.

"Mmm isn't this veal delicious father?"

"Mm yes its so soft it practically falls off the bone entirely." the King replied.

"Do you know the best way to cook this veal to perfection?"

"Now what may I ask is that?"

"A well rounded powerful Flame spell that-"

"Edge for the hundredth time no, you aren't ready."King Geraldine interrupted.

"Oh come on! If I want to be a great Ninja and King shouldn't I start as early as possible?"Edge retorted.

"No means NO Edward Geraldine." his mother replied this time, using his full name to let him know she meant business

With a final"Hmmph!" Edge left the table without finishing dinner and went to his chambers for the night.

A sigh left Queen Lilith's lips as she watched Edge leave the table.

"That child of ours is becoming spoiled you know Alistair" she fussed.

The king let out a brief chuckle "Yes I know, but he will learn this way that he will not always be able to attain everything he desires. At least for now anyway"

The next day, after Edge had completed his studying for the day, he went for his regular walk around town, with the familiar company of his two guards.

Their presence was like a blanket to Edge's senses, they loomed over him and anyone nearby, ready to defend their young charge.

Rea a tall and billowy guard with a pinched up face, and equally pinched receptor for anything fun, and Orze her guard counterpart, at least most of the time. He would often give Edge sweets while off duty, the perfect mix of duty and kindness. However he was unfortunately on duty at the moment, and Loa would not hesitate to yell at him given the opportunity. Leaving a very isolated Edge despite their constant presence by his side.

Edge sighed, it wasn't the first time that he felt suffocated by his royal status.

'_Man these two are a couple of stiffs, I wish I could go out on my own for once...' _

An idea crept its way into his head, and Edge changed his usual walking route towards that of the marketplace. Rea and Orze followed suite as usual, but Edge led them deep within the most crowded parts of the market, where people were rushing about to buy and sell goods. Throngs of people met the path of the heavily armored guards, and it was then when his guards were caught up in the crowd that he made a break for it. Running through stands, people and anything that stood in his way. He could make out Rea's frenzied shriek at losing him, but continued on, ducking under the legs of the merchants and buyers.

'_Sometimes being short really does pays off'_

He came to a halt when he thought he lost them only to find that he in fact was also lost. Sure he had explored the town regularly , but he never really got as far as the marketplace and he was pretty sure this was the towns border, but was unsure of where to go.

"Great. Now I'm lost." he grumbled

* * *

He began walking from whence he came when suddenly he heard something in the bushes, and wasn't so sure he had made the right decision of ditching his guards in the first place.

He gulped. "Calm Down, It's probably just a rabbit or something.." he said reassuringly to himself.

"Um I think town was probably this way anyway." he started walking towards his castle, he had been walking a few minutes, but his home didn't seem to be getting any closer. Not only that but he had a strange feeling that he was being watched, and was almost certain he heard a growl.

'_It's nothing, It's nothing, It's probably nothing.'_

He began to walk a bit faster and tried to focus on where he was. The growling was getting louder however and he could hear claws scrape against the rough soil clearly behind him.

'_It's nothing! It's definitely nothing!'_

He began to break into a run trying to get away from whatever was after him. He turned through empty and deserted streets, panting wildly as the growling and animal paws drew closer. He cursed at his choice of shoes, flimsy little silk slippers, that gave him no traction against the solid rocky soil beneath him.

"Whatever It is It's definitely nothing!" he screamed trying to lose the beast that was now hot on his heels. He picked up the pace and went into an all out sprint screaming at the top of his lungs. Sweat pouring down his face, and frenzied green eyes searching for hope of any type of respite, a savior, a hovel to hide in, anything!

"Help me somebody! Something's after me!" he screamed. Throat already raw from his heavy breathing.

He continued screaming but to no avail, there were no signs of life around him except the hot breath of the beast right behind him. He scrambled down road after dirt road of abandoned housing, tired and out of breath he tripped on an inconveniently placed rock.

He couldn't help but wish he had avoided such an overused cliche.

He pushed himself onto his back turning around to see exactly what had been chasing him.

It was a Flame hound; a massive one. Fire had never looked more real to Edge as it did then, the teeth of the beast dripping tainted embers across the ground like drool.

Edge began to whimper as the beast drew closer he could feel the heat radiating off of its flaming body, the embers of drool beginning to burn into his clothing.

The creatures muscles tensed and was about to pounce, it was going to rip him to shreds, until he was no more.

"Auugggghhh!" Edge screamed and closed his eyes shut and braced for the impact, he had heard of death, danger, and felt pain before, but he feared for his end, he was only seven he didn't want to die! He expected to feel white hot teeth bite into him, but instead felt nothing. His ear were not met with growling, but a pregnant silence

The quick silence was soon broken by a gory shredding sound, and the gush of water beneath his feet.

"Huh?" Edge opened his eyes to find the corpse of the Flame hound drenched in water, and a dark figure hovering over it wielding a katana that was covered in the beasts blood. Edge's eyes widened at the spectacle, and before he could react a thick fog surrounded him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

When Edge awoke his groggy eyes were exposed to a full blast of sunlight. He winced and covered his eyes

"Geez why's it so bright?" he whined.

After adapting to the bright light pouring in from the ceiling Edge found himself in a broken down cottage.

'_What a dump'_ Was the first thought that flitted across Edge's mind, unaccustomed was he to the baser lines of living. No one had told him where the poorer citizens of his country lie, and he was ashamed of his ignorance.

Examining the small room around him he found that their was a second bed that was undone, he quickly went on guard as he heard footsteps nearing the cottage. His whole body tensed as he waited to see the intruder. When the person did enter Edge was surprised to see that it was a woman with brown skin, clad in the deepest blacks and greys.

'_She must have been the one that saved me...'_

It was not uncommon for women to learn the ways of Ninjutsu and her figure was that of a highly skilled Kunoichi indeed. She had muscles clearly outlined even through her thick garb, and Edge was slightly threatened by her presence.

Edge said nothing as she began to prepare a stew of fish and meat and it was then he realized how hungry he was. He practically drooled as she slowly stirred the pot mixing the stew expertly. When she was finally done she took out two bowls from her broken down cabinets, poured an equal amount in each, and passed one bowl to Edge. He snatched it away hungrily completely forgetting his manners and began devouring every last morsel of the dish.

He finished and licked his lips in gratification. "Thanks for the grub that was delicious!" he praised.

He snapped his mouth shut again when he realized he might've been being rude. He had meals at the palace before, but he had never had anything like this, but then again, he had never been truly hungry. The woman chuckled and nodded her head as she finished her meal as well. Afterwards she cleaned up what could be cleaned and sat before Edge.

A silence stifled the room, and it took Edge awhile to realize she wanted him to say something.

"Um...Thank you for saving me the other day, and thank you for your kind hospitality." He bowed respectfully before her.

He hoped that was what she wanted to hear since he was at this woman's mercy. She again said nothing, but simply nodded and went outside.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Edge cried

He barely caught up to her, as her strides were twice the size of his, as she led him into the forest. He stayed close to her side realizing after yesterday the true dangers of the outskirts of Eblan. On their hike they encountered many monsters, all of which were handled with expertise by the woman in front of him. She would move with all the grace of the wind and strike with the ferociousness of the flamehound that had accosted him.

She struck down beast after beast with her katana, moving through the thick overgrowth with ease, and always making sure to clear a path for Edge Edge marveled at the kunoichi as she skillfully handled the monsters in her path using Ninjutsu he hadn't even read about in the many books he studied. He wanted to learn them, all of them, he wanted to learn to fight like her. To be strong, the unintelligible feeling bubbled inside him throughout the rest of their trek, giving Edge the energy to continue on.

When the forest path finally broke and the sounds of the marketplace could be heard once again the woman disappeared without Edge knowing. As he tried to find where she had went he heard his guards calling his name.

"Prince Edge where were you? Do you know what chaos you've caused at the castle because of your absence? The King and Queen are beyond worried! Come with us this instant!" Rea chastised, grabbing the exhausted Prince and dragging him towards the castle.

Orze walked beside them awkwardly, but his posture indicated he was relieved the young prince was unharmed

Edge was at a loss for words as they led him away, still wondering about the mysterious Kunoichi.

* * *

After his little misadventure in town Edge was again confined to the mundane tasks of studying, reading, and writing. Only now he had lost his privilege of going into town for three weeks. The closest his parents could come to grounding him. Edge didn't really care much for the town, he had seen it hundreds of times before, all he really wanted was to find the mysterious Kunoichi that had rescued him. Maybe if he found her she would teach him Ninjutsu! Blind optimism rushed through Edge, he could finally learn the art of the ninja, and with the way she handled the monsters in the forest the other day she was well beyond suitable for the job as his teacher.

'_Then it's decided. I __**will**__ find that woman again, and make her my teacher!'_

Two months had passed since Edge's encounter with the Kunoichi and after endless searching throughout the town, well as much he could "search" without being reigned in by his guards, he was beginning to give up hope that he would ever see her again. A frustrated sigh left his lips as he gazed outside his window, eyes searching the now dark countryside of Eblan with the still light of the twin moons resting overhead. Beyond the town, and the dark forest was the Tower of Babil, dark and mysterious as ever, jut like his quarry. So engrossed was he in his thoughts he barely noticed the footsteps behind him.

"Ohh..What's this now? Only the age of seven and you already seem to have lovesick eyes? Just like your father I suppose." Seneschal chuckled.

"Lovesick? I'm not lovesick! I-I'm just trying to find somebody.."Edge retorted.

"Well may I ask who you are trying to find?" Seneschal questioned.

"The person who helped me get back to town that day I got lost."

"Well If you really want to find them and thank them properly than I suggest you retrace your steps and see where that leads you, but don't go wondering off for days on end again you hear?

"Yes, Gerou..." Edge mumbled while crossing his fingers behind his back

Gerou left the room without another word. Edge was left in peace once more as he drilled into his memory to try and remember exactly where he had met his savior, the crowded marketplace and the outskirts of town crossed his mind.

'_Alright then I'll try first chance tomorrow in the marketplace then.'_

Edge then went to bed satisfied, knowing that tomorrow there would be a greater chance of him finding himself a future teacher.

* * *

Once the young prince was asleep Gerou trudged through the castle corridors, a single destination set in his mind.

He opened a rusted bolt door to a small enclosed balcony.

The moons glowed brighter than ever in the night sky overhead, and the land of Eblan lay stretched before his eyes, as did his target.

Alistair turned to see who had disturbed him, and seeing his old seneschal smiled and beckoned him closer.

"How is he?"

Gerou stepped up to his King's right side "The same as ever, he is adamant about it you know, he wants it more than anything.."

The blue eyes of the king tightened, and his grip on the banisters increased "Does he not understand? I'm only protecting him, He will face enough bloodshed later on in life, he is much too young to become a killer.."

"It is our way, your father never stopped you..."

"I was a fool.."Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose, the wrinkles of time splashed across his face more prominent than ever.

"And you still are."

Queen Lillian stepped gracefully onto the stoned tile of the balcony, heels clicking with sureness.

"Lillian...Edge is not ready he is not-"

She silenced him by placing her hand in his "Like Father like son, stubbornly set on one goal.."

"Let him have what he covets Alistair, or at least think on it, a want that can be so easily granted will turn into bitterness if not fulfilled..you know that better than anyone"

The King's eyebrows crinkled together in thought "When did you become such a bully I wonder?"

His comment was met with a slap upside the head, sometimes even King's needed that.

* * *

Edge awoke the next day in high spirits hopeful that today would be the start of his real training as a ninja. He went through his lessons as scheduled, ate lunch then went with his guards to explore the town. Now all he had to do was lose Rea and Orze again. He couldn't just go through the market place like he did before, he had to do something..different.

Feeling the ever present tug of his money pouch, Edge got an idea. Stepping in the center of the square, Edge made sure there were enough onlookers present, and began his scheme.

He pulled his purse loose untying the string and let flow the hundreds of gold coins that lie within

"Free money!" he shouted

Rea and Orze couldn't act fast enough as dozens of townsfolk, dove for the discarded treasures, Edge made his escape act once more taking advantage of his short stature, and made his way through the markets and getting himself lost...again

'_Hmm this looks like the place where I got attacked...'_

He wandered around for awhile without any encounters with the monsters around the outskirts of town. He searched all day for the woman and even tried looking for her broken down home but to no avail. It wasn't until the sun was about to set that Edge found that he couldn't retrace his steps to get back home. He sighed, he was tired disappointed, and angry all at once.

"Why can't I find her!" Edge yelled at no one in particular, his frustration finally boiling over.

"You sure get lost often don't you brat?"a deriding voice spoke.

Edge looked up from where the voice came from, towards a Cherry blossom tree where the Kunoichi clad in black sat looking down on him.

"W-Who are you calling a brat! The reason I'm even out here in the first place was to look for you!" Edge complained.

"I call them like I see them, fancy clothing, untanned skin, you've probably never been outside without a guard. Hm my mistake, you're not an ordinary brat, you're a rich brat." she stated coldly.

Edge's face reddened from anger and embarrassment at the truths she spoke.

"Why would you want to find me?" she continued " I saved your life, and took you home to where you belong, what more could you want from me?"

Edge fell to his knees and bowed his head to the ground, forgiving her mockery for his only wish.

"Please I beg of you, become my teacher!" Edge pleaded.

A soft silence followed and broke quickly with the woman's laughter.

"Wh-What's so funny! You're a skilled ninja, I want to learn from you!" Edge stuttered, he had never been denied anything from anybody, well besides his parents that is.

She stopped laughing and looked down on him once more. "Why would a brat like you want to learn ninjutsu?" she mocked.

"Because I want to become strong, I want to protect my country! And to do that I have to learn ninjutsu as soon as possible!" Edge yelled.

"Stick to your studies, you have no idea what you're setting yourself up for." her words were full of such belittlement that Edge couldn't help but glare at her.

"I won't give up! I'll keep coming back here again and again until you become my teacher!" Edge decried.

"Have it your way kid." she mumbled as the same fog that surrounded Edge the last time crept around the area and once again knocked him unconscious.

* * *

When Edge awoke again the sun was beginning to set and his guards had already found him once again, and just like last time he got an earful from Rea.

Once he reached the castle he was again banned from visiting town for two weeks by Seneschal, and when he was allowed to go out he was never given an allowance, nor was he allowed to wander. Edge was given a strict route that he had to adhere to at all times, this schedule made no one happy, well no one except Rea she didn't care if the merchants weren't getting a good portion of Edge's wallet, she liked Order. Orze made the situation more bearable however, by carrying some of Edge's money himself, he essentially did Edge's trinket shopping for him, much to Rea's displeasure.

Edge was fervent to study even more not only to redeem himself to his parents, but to prove to that woman that his intelligence was more than satisfactory, it didn't occur to Edge that she couldn't be proven anything since she wasn't present however.

Two more months flew by and before Edge knew it, the first real chills of winter had come upon Eblan, and his birthday was coming up the following week.

* * *

Frost.

The woman sighed, frost this early meant a bad winter ahead.

The cool air rushing through the open ceiling reminded her of a thousand things that had to be done before then, and her muscles ached at the thought of the upcoming chores. She suddenly felt all too tired, and all too old.

She viciously shook her head, she wasn't old.

Her body was still strong, still deadly, but her mind felt aged beyond its years.

She felt his presence before she saw him, he always gave her indication of his arrival, whether it was by the small shift of rock, or "accidental" brush of bushes, he always gave her time to prepare.

She smiled bitterly, maybe he thought she was getting old too?

"What finally decided to visit?"she didn't turn around, she didn't need to.

He didn't answer, but his eyes narrowed and his lips made a thin line, he didn't breech the subject, and she knew it was a low blow but she didn't care, he deserved it.

"Did you get the message?"

She nodded "What of it?"

He shifted, impatient as ever. "Well, do you accept?"

"Why should I?" the woman still didn't face him, and busied herself with sorting the things on her floor.

"It's your _duty_" he stressed the word, and it made her want to spit.

She laughed instead "_Duty_?"

"You and I both know that means nothing, it never did."

"Please.." he was begging now.

"Leave. Now."she didn't leave room for argument, she would listen to nothing more.

"Think on it, please.. You know how to respond if you.. change your mind." he was begging again.

She grunted, and no more words were exchanged.

Duty? What did that even mean? She had given up duty long ago, and for that she had nothing, he must have been joking if he thought that would work. But she was hesitant in outright refusal, if duty no longer mattered why did she hesitate?

She sighed, taking a sheet of clean paper from her rundown cupboard.

She wasn't old, but she was pretty sure she was already senile.

* * *

A birthday feast, for some it would be a dream, a faraway fantasy. To Edge it was like getting a cold, stuffy, boring, and annoying. All the most esteemed aristocrats, sages, and ninjas of Eblan would be there, but Edge had seen them all, and it all rung the same, the ceremonies were always long and drawn out, and the people were usually stuck up, overly dressed or both, and he would have the "pleasure" of having to talk to them the entire evening.

'_At least mother and father will be there..' _Edge hadn't seen his parent's for a week and he was aching to see them again. Not only that but his friends who he rarely got to see were coming and he could at least talk to them, even if they were a bit older than him and closer to ninja hood than he was.

The day of "Reckoning"as Edge called it finally came. His eighth birthday was between the last days of fall and the soon to be days of winter, it was sunny out, but there was still a slight chill through the air.

"Gerou why do I look like a pansy in this...this"

"Those are ceremonial robes Edge, you've worn them before." Gerou answered

"Yeah, Yeah, but why does this one seem more girly than usual?"Edge frowned

"I assure you that you look handsome enough for tonight's festivities and look nothing like a...pansy" Gerou praised.

Edge thought otherwise as he shifted at his image in the mirror. He was dressed up in a traditional Eblanese purple Hakama as well as a custom made silk white Haori jacket with purple cherry blossom petals lining it, with Eblan's crest on the back. His frown deepened

"But flowers are for sissies..." Edge whined.

His seneschal just answered with an incoherent grumble and finished dressing him up "Just please remember to be in the tea room by four for tea with your parents my prince."

Gerou bowed then left the room giving Edge time to rest before the evening. Edge merely wandered the castle for the remainder of the morning getting random compliments from the castle maids. "You look very dashing in your hakama prince Edge." one said.

'_What a bunch of suck ups just they probably just see me as a walking meal ticket'_ Edge wondered when he had become so cynical, usually he liked compliments, he scowled and blamed it on the kunoichi.

When it was four in the afternoon Edge arrived on time for tea, and of course to get presents from his parents. The two were sitting near a small tea table, with a few gifts, jasmine tea, and Edge's favorite sweets. Edge rushed over and hugged both his parents.

"Happy Birthday Edge" they chorused together.

"Thanks!" Edge smiled, grateful to spend some time with his parents. They all sat down had jasmine tea, flan, and pecan tarts, and talked together just as a family should. Edge loved these times he spent with his parents and treasured them dearly even though he wouldn't say so out loud.

"So how are your studies going Edge?" his mother asked.

"Pretty good, I pretty much know the whole history of Eblan like the back of my hand, I've already read a lot of the books in the library and aunt Hana said I was Amberdextrous or something, the other day when I was writing."Edge explained.

"Oh. you mean Ambidextrous" the Queen corrected.

"Yeah! that was it"

"Well that's amazing some of the best ninja in history were ambidextrous you know." the king stated.

"Then I'll become THE best ninja in history! Now if only I knew ninjutsu!" Edge jeered.

His mother and father both laughed as if sharing an inside joke. "Soon enough my son" the king said, unmoving on the subject as usual.

"Well why don't you open your presents Edge" his mother suggested.

"Sure.." Edge lazily opened his gifts knowing that his parents would give him a personal gift later on in the evening. The first one was from Seneschal and was wrapped in thin purple and green paper.

Edge opened it to find two books, he rolled his eyes knowingly. "That's just like Gerou to give me books for my birthday."

One was a book on the basic history of the world foreshadowing that he would be teaching him this later on, and the other was a..a..diary?

"What the..! What does he think I am some pubescent teenage girl?" Edge shrieked.

His mother laughed "No Edge it's a journal or log that you can use to practice your writing or just to write down what happened during your day."

"That's so gir-"the king began but was elbowed in the stomach by Queen Lilith who gave him a look.

"That's so gir-reat Edge. B-be sure to use it properly." the king said while in obvious pain from his wife's warning.

Edge stifled a laugh as he opened the rest of his present's. This year he received elegant pens and paper from his aunt Hana, ninja sutra's in ancient eblanese from his uncle Haku, more "dashing" eblanese robes from his grandmother Kushi, and a beautiful, and expensive crystal lined blue Obi from his grandfather Utoku. _'Not a bad haul this year'_

While servants cleaned up the shredded paper, an attendant came in announcing that all the guests had arrived for the evening. Edge sighed knowing that he would have to part with his mother and father for the evening and instead talk to all the pompous aristocrats of Eblan. The servants began taking all of his gifts back to his chambers and cleaning up the tea room as they all left for the main dining hall to be announced.

"Now presenting King Alistair, Queen Lilith and Prince Edward Geraldine of Eblan!"

Edge walked into the extravagant dining hall greeting relatives on the way and sat at the head of the table between his mother and father. The table was already set and filled with the finest foods, honey roasted hams, baked chickens, savory porks, beefs of all kinds, unimaginable desserts, and the finest and oldest aged wine. Edge was not only seated next to his parents, but two young aristocrats he knew, Leon, and Haru were seated close to him as well. Haru was a rude ten year old with jet black hair and a zealous appetite. He usually got by these evening by eating himself silly, and as Edge looked over he was in character, stuffing his face full of pork. Leon was a pale and blonde nine year old who wasn't the eater Haru was, and was presently trying to squirm out of a conversation with an old aristocrat next to him without trying to sound rude.

Before Edge could even try to get near them he was surrounded by the many wealthy old people of Eblan. Who began talking to him like he had just turned five instead of eight.

"I can't believe how much you've grown you're almost as tall as I am." a particularly short man greeted.

"Well I am a growing boy." Edge said trying to sound polite while gritting his teeth.

"Oh, and look how handsome you are, your sure to find an excellent suitor." an old woman with heavy perfume on cooed.

"Hopefully." Edge rehearsed the polite things his mother had taught him while talking to aristocrats. Short, shallow and straight to the point. Fitting the personalities of these people completely. After talking to the old aristocrats for what it seemed like hours, his father rescued him from their doting with a toast.

King Alistair tapped his glass gently with his fork. "Friends, family, and esteemed guests, thank you so much for joining us in the celebration of prince Edward's eighth birthday."

A polite applause followed only stopping when Alistair cleared his throat. "And now we shall present our son with our own personal gifts to him."

Edge walked to the front of the dining hall in front of his father and mother. His mother's gift was first, she held a long rectangular box in her hands wrapped in bright green paper and blue ribbons..

"Here my son, may this come in handy many a year in your lifetime."

Edge filled with excitement opened the long box and found inside two radiant silver katana. Edge's eyes lit up as he marveled at the blades and sheaths that came with them. "Thank you so much mother, I will treasure these always." Edge thanked her, hoping to do so more properly when they were alone, servants quickly came in and took the katana into his chambers.

His father's gift was next and he was beyond himself with excitement. "And now for my gift" he paused and nodded to a servant who opened the main door for someone.

A tall woman walked in wearing a silk red and black short kimono, her face covered in a grey scarf with matching white tabi and gloves. She had dark brown skin, and fiery green eyes with long jet black hair tied back in a ponytail. Edge eyed the woman _'She looks familiar...'_

She looked at Edge with knowing eyes, and bowed before him.

"Greetings master Edward I am Mai Sumigato. I will be assigned to teaching you the skills of ninjutsu." she stated.

Edge's eyes grew wide _'It's her! That women from the outskirts of Eblan!'_ Edge wasn't sure but he could've sworn that he saw her eyes light up with amusement and her smirk into her mask when she saw his face. Although he didn't really care a sense of overwhelming joy came over him. _'I finally have a teacher, I can learn Ninjutsu at last!_

* * *

Well I'm done with the first chapter please review and tell me how I did Thank you! :)


	2. Training, Distractions, and Surprises

Hello again :) Here's another chapter hope you like it

'_Is when Edge is thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Final Fantasy IV's characters they belong to Square Enix However Mai and Yui are mine :)

* * *

The rest of the evening had been uneventful to say the least. Edge spent the rest of the night trying to talk to his two friends and his new teacher, but was constantly bombarded by group after group of aristocrats congratulating him on his upcoming training. Leaving him tired and completely out of patience for the annoying nobles. After everyone had begun to leave for the night Edge had thanked his parents personally for his "gift".

Edge ran up to his parents and nearly pushed them to the ground with a bear hug. "Thank you so much you guys!"

His mother and father smiled affectionately at him. "Well your begging was getting quite tiresome" the king complained as he ruffled Edge's hair affectionately. Edge stuck out his tongue playfully at him.

"Remember your training starts first thing tomorrow so get a good night's sleep and no complaining or it's straight back to your studies" Queen Lilith reminded him.

"Roger!" Edge saluted as he parted with hi parents and left for his chambers for the night.

"...I'll give it a week." the King mused. Queen Lilith gave him a quick smack on the head and pulled him into their chamber.

"Ow! Hey I was only joking..." Alistair whined.

Edge walked back to his chambers not hearing the squabble going on between his parents, and thought about what tomorrow would be like. _'Will I learn, to wield a katana? To throw shuriken? Maybe I'll learn ninjutsu first..' _

* * *

Again, she heard him before she saw him. She stood outside one of the many balconies of the castle, letting the cold night air clear her head, and of course he had to ruin her peace.

She groaned "Here to rub it in?"

The man stepped into the moonlight, grey eyes sparkling with laughter "Of course not, congratulations on your new protege"

She wanted to kick him. "Speaking of Edge, I kind of need some help.."

He visibly blanched "No. No way"

Mai narrowed her eyes "You're the one who got me into this mess in the first place! You owe me!" she rid herself of the fake civility she'd been forced to use with him, she was sick of it, and him.

"And what do I get in return, for this favor?"

She glared daggers at him, and contemplated throwing some real ones, but then where would she hide the body?

"You have some nerve, I'm only asking you to teach him the basics, you're better at it than I am, after that I won't ask you for anything else." her voice was cold and acidic.

The man had crossed the line, and he felt like an idiot for pushing her into this, goading her wasn't helping.

His eyes visibly softened "Consider it done."

"Good."

* * *

Edge's thoughts kept him up through the night barely giving him any rest, and when it was finally time for breakfast he had only gotten about five hours of sleep. Edge groggily dressed in his training hakama, and dragged himself to the dining hall. His parents were absent due to another political matter. Edge sighed and ate his breakfast in silence barely eating much of anything except a croissant with a bit of jelly_._ After breakfast Gerou led him to the dojo where he would be training, Edge began to memorize the way there knowing he would be going there by himself soon enough.

They walked underneath the deepest confines of the castle, exiting through a secret door that led outside. A beautiful lake sat beside the castle walls, with a small forest lying ahead. Edge rubbed his eyes and yawned, he had never seen this side of the castle before, and should have felt excited at the discovery, but was far too tired to take much of anything in.

Edge followed Gerou over the stone bridge and through the small forest. They had been walking awhile and Edge was about to complain, when the forest finally broke, and Edge view shifted to that of an open gras field with a small pristine building resting in the center.

'_So this is a dojo' _

The building had a slanted rooftop, like most houses in Eblan, but was far more elegant, and prestigious. The dark brown roving, white and mahogany sidings, and crisp outline of the building made it both formidable and marvelous. They entered the dojo, and Gerou led Edge into a large room, before bowing slightly and leaving without a word or even an unintelligible grumble. Edge laid down on the floor waiting for Mai, and letting the night's exhaustion slowly ease him into a deep sleep.

Edge dreamt that he was in the midst of battle in a exotic forest against countless monsters, he had the two katana his mother had given him, and began slashing through the immeasurable enemies that surrounded him.

The blood of the creatures he'd slain splattering onto his two katana. As he fought, he ended up deeper into the forest and saw the creature that had attacked him the day he met Mai; a flame hound. He trembled, eyes going wide and muscle freezing, and backed away from the creature, he tried to run away from the beast, but discovered that his body could no longer move. Suddenly his two katana disappeared and he was all but defenseless against the beast that had cornered him. All he could do was watch as it circled around him hungrily, drooling thick fire and embers everywhere, it's muscles tensed its eyes set on its prize, it pounced, and bit into Edge's shoulder.

Edge awoke to a burning sensation surging through his skull. _'Wow so this is what happens when you don't sleep properly at night.'_

It was then that Edge realized that he was not alone, a tall, lanky man with grey spiky hair was leaning against a nearby wall.

"Geez it's about time you woke up, brat, I was about to do it myself" the strange man grunted.

"Oi, who do you think you are? Coming into this dojo like you own the place and then calling me a brat!" Edge retorted still groggy from his small nightmare

The man scoffed at Edge's irritation "What did I interrupt your nap? I happen to be your taijutsu teacher. Geez I can't believe Mai dragged me into this!" the man thought out loud.

"What!" Edge could hardly believe his ears, here he thought that he had finally gotten the teacher he wanted but instead he was stuck with a lazy good for nothing. "Why can't Mai teach me taijutsu?" Edge retorted.

"That's what I asked her, but apparently I'm more suited to the job..." the man trailed off.

Edge sighed _'Its either this or nothing'_

Edge knew that complaining would get him no where and bowed respectively before his teacher.

"I'm sorry for before I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah I know who you are enough with the formality kid loosen up!" the man interrupted Edge just stared at the man ignoring his rudeness, and allowed him to continue.

"Anyway I'm Yui Hayashibara, nice to meetcha" Yui said nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet you..." Edge tried to suppress a groan. _'Its better than Seneschal, Its better than Seneschal' _

"Today I'm gonna test your skill level in terms of basic combat and martial arts it's the foundation of everything so let's see what you can do" Yui took a loose stance and motioned Edge to come at him.

'_He wants me to attack him?'_ Edge looked at him questioningly.

"Go on, I won't beat ya up too badly" Yui grinned.

Edge glared at him and began to rush the man, charging at Yui at top speed. Yui smirked, and moved out of the way and at the last second he grabbed Edge by the arm and slammed him forcefully to the ground. Pain coursed through Edge's body as he landed flat on his back, he struggled to get back up not wanting to lose to this aggravating man.

"That all you got kid?" Yui smirked as he got back into his position.

Edge breathed through his nose, face red from exertion, he glared at Yui and rushed him again, he aimed for his legs and successfully knocked him to the ground.

"Not bad brat. But try to actually hurt me next time." Yui teased as he got back to his feet. The two trained for the rest of the day like that, simply attacking one another constantly for hours, until Edge could no longer stand up.

"Well let's call it day, I'm sure you're hungry and what not and you need to get some rest for tomorrow you're gonna need it." Yui muttered as he began to lift Edge.

"Hey, what do you think your doing!" Edge protested as Yui lifted him up by his shirt and onto his back.

"You're in no condition to be walking so just keep quiet." Yui responded Edge was too tired to argue with the man and decided to listen to his advice. Yui carried Edge back to the castle and into his quarters where Gerou cleaned him up, and prepared him dinner. As soon as Edge had eaten he fell asleep right away the exhaustion of the day and his sleepless night catching up to him.

* * *

The next day Edge woke up, he felt refreshed from a good nights rest, he jumped out of bed, and immediately fell to the floor. His muscles felt like they were tearing apart, and his legs felt raw and swollen. He grimaced as he remembered Yui's warning from the other day. Every time he tried to stand up straight his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He attempted to stand for roughly five minutes before he collapsed onto his bed breathing heavily from the effort.

'_I wont give up! This is nothing! No complaining!'_

Edge continued to struggle with his condition as he got ready for his second day of training. He tried to brush his teeth, and because of his unsteady hand he ended up getting toothpaste in his hair and all over his face. Edge growled, and tried to do as little as possible, and simply washed out his hair and face with cold water, repairing the damage done by the wayward toothpaste.

After freshening up he put on a plain purple Samue and wobbled all the way to the dining room trying not to attract any attention. When Gerou and his parents entered the dining hall Edge immediately tried to play off his pain.

"Good morning Edge!" his mother chirped, she was always a morning person...

"Morning.."

Queen Lillian pouted and crossed her arms"Come now Edge, where's my hug from my lovely son?"

Edge's eye twitched _'Do I have to hug her? No. But She might think it suspicious if I don't..what if I-'_

Edge thoughts were interrupted as his father sat beside him "Ah leave the poor boy alone dear" his father crooned."He's getting too old for that stuff anyway."

"Isn't that right Edge" his father asked, giving him a firm slap on the shoulder.

Tears welled up in Edge's eyes and he fought them down by stuffing his face with fruit.

"A boy is never too old for a mother's love! I barely see my son as it is, now come here Edge" she opened her arms invitingly.

"Nonsense! I say we see him plenty enough, hugs are overrated anyway, aren't they Edge?" his father patted him roughly once more.

Edge contemplated writing out his will with syrup_ 'This is it..this is the end..if he pats me once more, I'm dead'_

"Now now my King and Queen, Edge needs to be off to train, we mustn't delay him any longer than necessary" Gerou stepped in helping Edge out of his chair.

'_Saved by the Seneschal!'_

Queen Lilian crossed her arms indignantly"Very well, but I'm expecting a hug later Edge!"

Edge waved as he struggled to walk away with Gerou

When Edge left Lilian sighed "Training pains?"

"Oh definitely" answered the King"I noticed the moment I walked in this morning"

"Yet you were so kindly patting him on the back" she tsked "cruel, cruel man"

"Me cruel? Never." The king bit into a sausage.

The Queen rolled her eyes and joined him, Edge would be fine.

Again Seneschal began to lead Edge to the dojo. Edge continued to fake his well being and walked to the dojo as casually as possible without garnering Gerou's concern. He was beginning to get used to the uncomfortable pain, he could only hope tomorrow would be better.

As soon as he was sure Gerou left Edge collapsed onto the tatami floors. After a few moments of laying flat on his face Edge began to hear footsteps, and was greeted by Yui.

"Mornin..." Yui yawned.

"Good morning."Edge replied as he sat up quickly, and instantly regretted doing so as his body screamed out in pain making Edge cringe. Yui cocked his head slightly to one side staring at Edge questioningly at his behavior. Edge tried to force a smile, but it ended up more as a grimace.

Yui sighed "Follow me.."

Edge wondered where they were going and how he would get there without getting Yui to notice his condition. Yui casually walked out the door signaling Edge to follow, Edge forced himself up and did his best to keep up with Yui's long strides and avoid putting himself in too much pain. Yui led Edge through the forest where Gerou usually took him through to get to the dojo, but strayed off the path and led Edge to a secluded grove of bamboo trees he stopped, and turned to face the young ninja.

"Okay, since you have the fighting skill of a little girl"Edge frowned "We have to start from square one. First you will learn to build endurance and stamina then we work on technique got it?"

Edge nodded groggily this was going to be a long day...

"Good, now as you've probably noticed you're going to get rather soar...So after practice today I'm going to take you somewhere nice..."Yui said with a knowing smile.

Edge grimaced and nodded again _'What a creepy smile, I hope the place where he's taking me isn't too weird'_

"Anyway let's get down to business.." Yui continued.

"Today you're going to work on your strength and balance... all you have to do is climb to the top of of these bamboo trees. But careful it's a lot harder than it looks" Yui smiled challenging Edge to try.

"Yeah we'll see about that" Edge approached a nearby bamboo tree.

He began to climb, inching his soar limbs further up the thin stalk of bamboo, _'This isn't so bad'_

He began to regret this thought however, when he got about five feet off the ground he understood what Yui meant immediately. The tree he was climbing was starting to lean from side to side depending on where Edge was positioned._ 'Okay so it's not so easy...' _

"Having fun up there!" Yui teased.

"It would be a lot more fun if someone would join me!" Edge answered.

Yui laughed "Hell, no thanks, I already went through my training once I'm not going through it again."

Edge glared at him, and tried to ignore the constant aching in his body as he continued to climb the bamboo. When he was about halfway the tree began to bend dramatically making Edge sink back to the ground, he tried to push off using his toes, but as soon as his feet touched the forest floor the bamboo snapped dropping Edge to the ground, which in turn made Yui laugh at his efforts.

This cycle repeated about three times until Edge accidently grabbed onto one of the other bamboo trees, relieving some of the stress off of the current tree he was climbing. Edge smirked at his new discovery, as he began to balance out his weight between the two, in order to climb higher up the treacherous trees. The sun was beginning to sink on the horizon when Edge had finally reached the top of a tree. Triumphant, but sweaty, he grinned down at Yui.

"There! All done can I come down now?" Edge yelled.

"Wow you actually did it...I'm surprised.." Yui muttered.

"What! you didn't expect me to succeed?" Edge bellowed

"Well it makes things easier I guess, come down from there and let's get going!" Yui replied.

Edge grumbled as he slid down the tree and made his way towards Yui. "Alright where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there.." Yui trailed off as he began walking through the bamboo forest.

Edge trailed along barely able to keep up with Yui after his training, they were walking for what seemed like an eternity to Edge as every muscle of his body was practically dead. They finally arrived at the "nice place". It didn't seem that nice however _'Its just a bamboo fence...'_ Edge looked up to Yui for an explanation as to why they were here, but Yui just motioned him to follow as he climbed nimbly up the wall.

Edge sighed and followed suite despite his aching body. When they got to the top Edge was surprised to find a natural hot springs on the other side. The hot air coming from the pools of water made Edge sigh, he could already feel his muscles relaxing.

Yui grinned ear to ear and hopped over the fence with ease, Edge didn't land as gracefully and nearly fell flat on his face. Once he regained his balance he questioned Yui.

"Okay...so the bamboo climbing was to get over this fence?"

"Yup..."

"So we could get into the hot springs without paying?"

Yui nodded, but his mind seemed somewhere else.

"...But relaxing isn't the only reason were here... is it?"

Yui smiled knowingly. "You catch on quick, yes there is another reason why were here...It's kind of like another lesson..."

"Kind of?" Edge queried.

"You'll see, don't worry, but first let's relax a bit" Yui replied.

Yui snuck into the hot spring 's main building and stole robes and towels for Edge and himself. After being instructed by Yui, Edge cleansed and washed himself before he entered the simmering water. Edge had never been in a hot spring before, and was having quite the time trying to adjust to the water's scorching temperature. After five or ten minutes of hopping in and out of the water Edge finally settled in and began to relax his aching muscles from his first day of training. Edge and Yui rested for about an hour, and the setting sun had been replaced by two bright crescent moons.

Yui yawned, stretched and got out of the soothing waters. "Alright time to get out, brat."

Edge, already used to his "nickname", grudgingly climbed out of the spring. After they had dried off and put on their stolen robes Yui led Edge to another bamboo fence.

Edge raised his eyebrow "What? More climbing?"

"Nope, just observing..." Yui answered

Yui squatted down next to a small crack in the fence, informing Edge to do the same. At first Edge saw nothing but a second spring, but when he began to look around more there were figures in the water. The figures as they got closer became more defined and Edge quickly came to the realization that they were women! Edge jumped back blushing furiously as he scowled angrily at Yui.

"_What does this have anything to do with my training!"_ Edge whispered vehemently.

"_What you don't like what you see?"_ Yui answered back grinning cheekily.

"_I'm a friggen eight year old not some sick closet pervert!"_ Edge retorted.

"_What are you gay! Just enjoy the view while you can get it."_ Yui snapped

Their argument was becoming more and more heated, and the women on the other side of the fence were becoming suspicious.

"Hey do you hear something?" one said.

"Yeah..." another answered

"It sounds like-" the woman was cut off by another's cry.

"Eeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk peeping Toms!"

"Crap!" Yui groaned. He threw Edge over his shoulder and began making a run for it. The security guards of the hot springs began to pursue them hot on their tails.

"See this is what happens when grown men peep on unsuspecting women!" Edge reprimanded

"Shut it kid, you know you liked it"

"What did you say?" Edge screeched blushing and screamed at Yui complaining about his actions.

Yui grunted barely paying attention to Edge's complaints as he jumped skillfully over the bamboo fence where they had entered. He dropped Edge roughly on the other side, and they both sprinted at top speed out of the forest. _'_

_Well I doubt were going back there again.'_ When they reached the end of the last bamboo grove both were out of breath and gasping heavily. Edge was completely spent, and after walking a few more steps he collapsed, unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

Edge was again walking through the exotic forest he had dreamt of the day before. _'Where am I'_ He walked through the forest and again fought through monster after monster just like before.

Sweat dripped down hi forehead, and his muscles rippled menacingly, he was strong, he was formidable, nothing could defeat him.

It suddenly got very hot, and as Edge turned around he was faced with the same flame beast that had appeared in his last dream. He went through the familiar process of his knees buckling and his muscles turning into ice, at the mercy of the fiery beast before him. His katana disappeared again, and his hands immediately went cold without the comfortable weight of the swords. Again he was defenseless .

The flame hound circled him relentlessly, growling the hungry orange eyes set on him, it seemed even angrier this time than it had been in his last dream. Almost as if it was angry that Edge had escaped in his last dream. Edge could only look on expectantly as he knew what would happen next. The beast muscles grew taunt as they usually did and it pounced upon him. It's teeth weer searing, white flames coursed through Edge's veins, and his heart pumped red hot flames, it was the most agonizing thing Edge had ever experienced. The beast continued to encase him in fire until all he could see was black.

* * *

Edge awoke panting and feverish covered in a cold sweat, _'When will these dreams stop?'_. After his breathing slowed, and his heartbeat returned to normal, Edge looked at his surroundings..

"That pervert must have brought me back home..." Edge mumbled to himself.

Trying to ignore his repeating nightmare Edge began dressing for his third day of training, as he got up he was happy to discover the trip to the hot springs hadn't been a _complete_ waste of time as he no longer felt sore. He searched through his drawers and found a navy blue Hakama, and quickly got dressed, after brushing his teeth he drifted down stairs and into the dining hall. Edge gazed longingly at the two empty chairs, his parent's weren't able to come to breakfast due to a council meeting, so Edge ate alone.

After he finished eating he slipped out of the hall without a sound and walked to the dojo on his own, since he had already memorized the route there. Edge silently shuffled into the dojo, and waited for Yui not risking falling asleep again. An hour had almost passed, when Yui lumbered into the dojo yawning lazily. '

'_Sleeping in eh? This will get his attention'_

"Good morning, Red light!" Edge chirped.

"W-What did you call me, you little brat?" Yui stuttered.

"I think you heard me quite clearly, Red light!"

Yui glared menacingly at Edge wondering whether or not he should beat the stuffing out of him. At the annoying new nickname. Thinking better of it, Yui just smirked knowingly at Edge.

"We'll see what you call me when were through with today's training, brat"

Edge smiled arrogantly. "Whatever you say, Red light"

Yui gritted his teeth as he led the way to Eblan's borders, where a chocobo was waiting and a trail had been marked out, surrounding the perimeter of the entire city of Eblan.

"Oh, brat I forgot to mention, you'll be waking up earlier, and running this trail _every_ morning from now on" Yui sniggered.

Edge gulped. _'Maybe the nickname wasn't such a good idea...'_

"Today we're going to get you used to running, so instead of the usual three laps around the city, you're going to do three times the usual amount of running since you decided to piss me off this morning." Yui stated.

"Aren't you supposed to be supervising me? You can't do that unless you run with me." Edge debated trying to lighten up his situation.

"Ah, but that's where this nifty little chocobo comes in" Yui answered smiling evilly at the prince.

'_Yup, I definitely shouldn't have teased him, this guy's insane! And where the heck did he find a chocobo at this hour?'_

"Well what are you waiting for? Start running!" Yui commanded while perched on top of the bird.

Edge didn't bother arguing about the improbable chance of finding a chocobo near Eblan, and heeded his perverted teacher. _'Looks like another long day...'_

Edge had finally finished running, it had taken the entire day, and Edge was the exact definition of exhausted, every part of his body was limp, sore, and drenched in sweat, and he didn't even think about moving. Yui wasn't quite done torturing him yet, and ended up dragging him to yet another natural hot spring, which was both a blessing and a curse.

The young ninja was allowed to go into the hot springs and rest for awhile without hiding away from the staff this time around. Edge had simply suggested to Yui to just tell the manager who he was, and as a result they were allowed to stay in the hot springs for free. However that didn't stop Yui from dragging Edge to the women's bath to peep, and Edge went along with it, not wanting to anger Yui, and get kicked out of another hot spring again. Refreshed from the springs, and tired from the day's activities Edge walked back to the castle. Not even bothering to eat dinner Edge clambered up the stairs leading to his chambers, and collapsed onto his king size bed, which he greatly appreciated for the first time in a long time. Edge slipped under the cool green sheets, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Dawn's rosy fingertips had barely come over the horizon, when Edge was woken up from his slumber by none other than Yui, who remarkably kept his promise despite always being late.

"Come on, brat time to get going" Yui yawned.

Edge groaned as he remembered what had transpired the other day and yearned to go back to sleep. The tired prince sunk back into his bed unwilling to leave the warm spot he had created under his covers.

"Five more minutes..." Edge groaned

"I didn't wake up this early in the morning to watch you sleep, so get up, _or else_!" Yui threatened.

"Or else what?" Edge muttered refusing to believe Yui could do anything to harm him while he safe and secure in his bed.

Yui stormed into the hallway, thinking he had left, Edge started to drift back to sleep only to have a bucket full of ice cold water drench him and his entire bed. Now Edge was awake, dripping wet and completely robbed of much needed sleep. Glaring at Yui he quickly got dressed in a plain grey hakama, and followed Yui to the outskirts of town. The same chocobo from the day before were there, and Edge not wasting any time began to run his three laps. Yui followed him on his chocobo yelling at Edge every now and again to run faster.

When Edge had finally finished he found that he wasn't as exhausted as he was the day before.

'_Maybe this training really is paying off..'_

"Alright kid, now that your done running let's head back over to the dojo, your not done yet." Yui remarked snapping Edge out of his current thoughts.

Edge and Yui returned to the dojo, Yui riding the chocobo and Edge walking by it's side. The sun was now shining brightly overhead , it was around noon and it was damp and chilly outside. The silhouette of the dojo came into view, and Edge noticed that there was an added stable on the side of the building.

'_It must be for the chocobo so Yui can 'supervise' me while I'm running in the morning'_

Yui dismounted off the chocobo once they got close, and led it to the newly built stable, the chocobo settled in nicely and Yui fed it some greens before he left. He then locked the stable door and led Edge over to the lake nearby.

"Alright, I think I've got your regime down, first you'll run three laps in the morning, do fundamentals in the afternoon and strength buildup in the evening."Yui said almost like he'd rehearsed the whole thing.

Edge nodded _'Sure he's lazy, sloppy, perverted jerk, but at lest he's seriously trying to train me'_

"Alright today were going to practice more balance work" Yui droned.

"Your basically going to run across these logs while staying balanced, without stopping, got it?" Yui stated pointing to the logs that had been placed in the murky waters.

"Yes sir" Edge saluted sarcastically.

Yui rolled his eyes, and motioned for him to start. Edge approached the logs quickly and ran quickly towards them sprinting onto the first and second. The third log was a bit more troublesome, as soon as Edge's foot landed on it, it spun and threw him into the water. Edge sunk into the water, trying to get back to the surface, it was then he realized he was never taught how to swim.

'_Crap! I knew I should've taken those lessons with Gerou'_

Edge began to sink deeper into the water, he struggled to get to the surface, but he was slowly losing oxygen and losing hope in ever resurfacing. Suddenly a loud rumble erupted from the ground and a jet stream of water forced Edge flying up to the surface, and onto dry land. Like a fish out of water Edge squirmed onto the ground coughing up as much water as he could from his lungs.

"Geez, you don't even know how to swim? You're even more trouble than I thought..." Yui complained.

Edge's eyes widened as he gawked at hi teacher. "Y-You know ninjustu?" Edge exclaimed.

"Well what did ya expect, I _am_ a ninja and your teacher, I may not be as good as Mai, but I can still perform a few spells." Yui mumbled.

Edge laughed, he had thought Yui was completely worthless and couldn't even match up to Mai. He was laughing at how foolish he had been, and because he was happy he had a newly found respect for his teacher.

* * *

Author's notes:

*Red light-Edge's new nickname for Yui, referenced from the red light districts of Japan, known for their scandalous affairs and such, perfect for Yui :)

Alright that's the end of chapter two, this took me awhile to update, sorry about that for those who read this. I hope you enjoyed it look forward to the next chapters of Edge's story, please review and tell me how I did. :)


	3. Time, Secrets, and the Matchmaker

Here's another Chapter! I'm trying to update monthly if I can, wish me luck :P

_Is when Edge is thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Final Fantasy IV's characters they belong to Square Enix However Mai and Yui are my puppets to control :)

* * *

Edge soon learned after a few failed attempts, that swimming was no easy matter, Yui's blunt and confusing instructions weren't making it any simpler either.

"It's easy just move your arms swiftly, and don't drown."

Those directions however left a lot to be desired, and Edge wasn't quite grasping the concept of the "dog paddle".He still continued with the frustrating drill of running across the floating logs, and usually when he got to about the fourth or fifth he would lose balance, fall into the water and struggle to swim like Yui instructed only to end up near drowning. After another burst of water landing Edge on the shore again Yui began to lose patience.

"I wouldn't keep having to rescue you from your poor attempts at swimming if you would keep balanced and run across the damn logs already!" Yui simpered.

"Well I wouldn't _need_ any help getting out of the water if you'd just give me some reliable instructions!" Edge retorted.

They glared at each other menacingly until a light chuckle distracted both Edge and Yui away from their argument.

"Well it looks like you two are getting along well" Mai chuckled

"W-what are you doing here?" Edge yelled severely confused by Mai's presence.

"Ignore the brat, what is it?" Yui asked.

"Well I was just going to check up on how you two were doing, but seeing as you both are at each others necks, I was going to help" Mai explained.

"Well forget it! You asked me to train the kid, I don't need your friggen help!" Yui snapped.

"Yui come here a sec" Mai asked motioning with her hand.

Yui knit his brows together, but did as she asked and walked over to her.

Mai looked at him, not like she was seeing him, but like she was seeing all the horrible things she could do to him if she had the chance. Her methods were illustrated in her glare, and Edge felt his pulse quicken and his hands sweat by just looking at the exchange,

"Need I remind you why I'm here?"

Yui's forehead broke out in sweat, but he stood his ground "No. you're right, sorry.."

'_Holy crap! I do not want to be on her bad side..'_ Mai smirked and cracked the muscles in her hands menacingly, causing Yui to flinch.

"I almost forgot who I was dealing with, forgive me for my rudeness Mai-dono" Yui groveled

Edge simply sat there looking at the two ninjas with incredulity, Yui's change in character was..well it was insane! He had gone from a insolent, perverted, and rude to polite and passive within seconds, all from a single look! _'Jeez, It's like he's a trained dog or something!'_

"Hmmph, that's what I thought, now where was I..." Mai murmured.

"That's right your swimming lessons" she answered herself looking over at Edge, who still hadn't gotten over what had just happened

"Okay I'm guessing your approach of nearly drowning repeatedly didn't get you anywhere.."she said glancing at Yui as he nervously scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"So I'll demonstrate a bit, and instruct you from there." Mai continued.

Edge nodded and observed as Mai approached the water, not caring that she didn't have proper swim gear she jumped gracefully into the waters murky depths. Edge thought for a moment that she wouldn't resurface, he was reassured however when he saw the shadow of her figure slowly float back to the top, and she began to tread water.

"Watch me carefully, I'll only show you this once." she instructed.

Edge trained his eyes carefully on her form as she then began demonstrating a few strokes. The first entailed that you swing your arms in and out of the water by your sides, while keeping your hands slightly cupped and your arms wide, she called it the"front stroke".

Next she floated on her back and did the same motions except that she directed her arms backwards, she dubbed it the backstroke. She demonstrated a few other methods of swimming; the breast stroke, which involved moving your hands in and out like and arrow, that was usually used underwater she explained.

Another, which Yui had called the dog paddle, where you would simply claw at the water with your hands, bend your knees and kick your feet. The last stroke that she demonstrated Edge could hardly keep up with as she was moving so fast. Mai was constantly bobbing in and out of the water raising her arms high above her head than curving them inward repeatedly against the lake's surface, that stroke was the butterfly, and Edge was sure he would need to practice a lot to do it correctly.

Mai came out of the water completely soaked, but still as radiant as ever even in her state. She then sat in the sun and took off her wet over shirt for it to dry, leaving her in only a V-neck and tights underneath. Edge thought he saw Yui's eyes linger a bit longer then they should've before Mai gave him a warning glance and he looked away. _'Pervert'_

"Well that's about it, I'm sure you won't get it right away but you'll grasp the concept in time." she said with a warm smile.

Edge bowed "Thank you Mai-dono!"

She laughed "Oh please just call me Mai while were training, only Yui has to call me that, to put him in his place now and again."

Yui shocked at Mai's response immediately retorted. "What! The brat gets to call you by your name regularly, but I can't? That's cruel Mai-dono." he whined.

"Poor Yui.. maybe if you learned how to swim along with Edge I wouldn't torture you so much." she teased

Edge burst out into laughter. "You don't know how to swim? Ha! No wonder you never actually went in the water to get me!"

Yui was bright red partially from Edge's jeers and mostly from Mai's teasing, without another word he took off his over shirts and waded into the water all the while crossing his arms, pouting.

"All right Edge try again keep your balance and don't get distracted, alright? And Yui if Edge falls in the water you have to do your best to help him _without_ ninjutsu." Mai directed, both Edge and Yui nodded.

Edge took his place near the start of the logs and began to run across them learning from his past experiences, he made sure to center himself on the steadiest part of the log he could find without wasting too much time so he wouldn't end up falling. Again Edge made it to the fifth log before teetering and falling, and piercing through the waters surface

Seeing Yui's figure trying to swim toward him Edge used what little he knew about swimming and resurfaced while trying his best to swim towards Yui, but failing miserably, Yui wasn't having much luck either and when Edge thought they both might drown they were pulled onto the shore by Mai.

" Edge you rely too much on the logs placing you also need to use the flow of the water to your advantage, Try again." Mai advised.

The rest of the day dragged on with Edge only making it to the seventh log at the end of the day, without his or Yui's swimming improving much. Mai suggested they start again tomorrow and she would join them after Edge's daily running exercise. Yui escorted Edge to his room, all the while humming merrily, Edge couldn't shake the feeling that Yui was happier somehow despite being thoroughly humiliated by him and Mai._ 'Probably because he got to see Mai partially naked..what a creep!'_

Edge crept underneath his covers tired from the day's ups and downs, he reminded himself of various techniques that he had used to get across the logs repeatedly before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Edge was laying in the familiar grove of bamboo trees, he sat up and was surprised he wasn't attacked by monsters this time. _'Maybe this is a good dream?'_

He stood up and looked at his surroundings and discovered he was not too far from the lake. _'Maybe I can get across the logs in my dreams.' _Making his way over to the lake Edge heard an eerie feminine voice calling his name

"Eddgge its me" the voice seemed to be coming from the lake.

'_That kinda sounds like Mai, maybe she's in trouble?'_

Edge ran at full speed towards the lake scratching and cutting himself against various bushes sharp thorns and leaves, the voice was growing louder now, and Edge's heart was beating a mile a minute.

When he finally reached the lake, fog surrounded the body of water and Edge was unable to see a thing. Taking a deep breath Edge walked into the fog relying on his sense of hearing to find Mai.

"Eddgge come here I'll help you..." Mai's voice cooed

"H-help me? With what? I thought you needed help?" Edge was now at the lakes shore trying to find the source of Mai's voice, his feet, which he now realized were bare, felt numb as the lake's cold waters brushed against them.

"No silly, I'll help you.." the voice answered

"With...what exactly..?" Edge asked his throat went dry as he waded into the cold murky water.

"Why to help you _drown_ of course.." the voice said teasingly.

Edge 's eyes widened and he tried to get out of the water, but was too late. A pair of strong navy blue tentacles grabbed him and began pulling him further, and further into the deeper side of the lake. Edge struggled to get free, but it was no use. Whatever it was that was pulling him had an iron grip. Edge cried out hoping someone would hear him and his struggles.

"This is my dream! Let me go! Somebody help!" he cried out

This may have been a dream but everything felt so real, the cold water soaking into his clothes, freezing his muscles, and causing is nose to run, the thick rubbery tentacles gripping onto him, and the eery voice of Mai._'This couldn't be a dream it's way too real!'_

"Shhhh...don't cry Edge it'll all be over soon, very soon." the voice whispered. The dark tentacles as if responding to Mai's voice gripped onto Edge even tighter cracking some of his ribs causing them to break through his flesh, and squeezed every once of air out of his lungs. Edge tried to gasp out for air, but none would come to him. He tried to scream out in agony, but his voice seemed to leave him. The blood from his broken bones oozed into the water as Edge's struggles became less frequent. The blue tentacles then pulled him under the waters surface submerging Edge completely in the icy lake. Struggling for his life Edge desperately tried to break free, the tentacles however would not give in, and after giving in to the pain and lack of air Edge blacked out.

* * *

Edge awoke gasping for air, and clutching his arms where the tentacles had once been in his dreams.

"When will these nightmares stop?.." he panted

Edge feeling the dreams aftermath, was still aching, and his arms still felt like they were being squeezed. _'There was no way that was a dream'_

Edge could hardly close his eyes without feeling a squeezing sensation around his body, and spent the rest of the night struggling to stay awake and away from the nightmare. He did anything to distract himself from sleep and while looking through his things he stumbled upon the diary that his Seneschal had given him for his birthday_. 'Maybe taking a log of all these dreams will help me..'_

Not wasting another moment Edge took out a quill and began to write down every dream he had, starting with the flame hound and ending with the most frequent, the mysterious lake monster.

By the time he had finished his log the rosy fingers of dawn had already begun to stretch into his room. Glad to be through with his ordeal Edge got ready for his morning run, and decided to wear swim trunks underneath his training gear, since he was sick of walking home completely soaked.

Edge strayed away from the dining room, appetite stanched after such a restless night, so he instead went directly to the town border where he and Yui usually met for his early exercise, and for once Yui wasn't late. Ed_g_e rolled his tired green eyes at the man, who again seemed more upbeat than usual, and if Yui being early wasn't surprise enough Edge didn't see a carriage in sight.

"Alright kid let's get started" Yui began to run, leaving a confused Edge behind.

"What's wrong? Is it such a shocker to see me running?"

Edge snapped out of his trance and began to run after him, "You doing any exercise in general always amazes me!" Edge taunted

"Smart Aleck eh? See if you can keep up!" Yui then doubled his speed and Edge struggled to keep within 100 meters of him.

"Hey! No fair! Your legs are longer!" Yui just turned around and smirked.

Edge was panting heavily, pouring every ounce of his strength into his legs just to keep himself up and moving_,_ They had been running for about three hours and he was exhausted, Yui also seemed to be getting tired but he still maintained his trademark grin and his huge lead over Edge had increased from 100 meters to 600, at times Yui would often have to stop and run in place so Edge wouldn't lose sight of him. By the time they had finished it was already noon, and Edge's stomach cried out for food.

Yui smirked "Aww, a wittle hungry are we?"

Edge blushed and glared at Yui with as much malice he could muster despite being completely out of it, and Yui laughed aloud, but was also interrupted by the strong grumbling in his own stomach. This time it was Edge's turn to smirk, and he crossed his arms expectantly waiting for Yui to crack.

"Alright, Alright you got me, c'mon I know a place with good grub.." Yui gave in and led the way into Eblan

As the two ninja stalked into the town, they were quickly caught up in the hustle and bustle of the afternoon rush, hundreds of merchants, shopping townspeople and children romping throughout the streets.

The merchants tried to lure the two to their stalls, ensuring that theirs was they very best. Every stall was different then the last, and had a certain quirk that drew in customers. Merchants carried various assortments of food, curios, furniture, clothing, and weaponry, all of which could be attained at just the right price.

Edge was, however, focused solely on the glorious smells of food wafting from each stall, from curried beef, to steamed dumplings, pastries, and noodles, Edge could barely contain himself from indulging in every stall they passed.

Yui however stayed on a fixed path not letting the loud merchants, and rampant shoppers deter him, Edge attempted to follow suite hoping that wherever it was they were going would satiate his hunger. As the crowd began to diminish Edge began to catch a whiff of barbeque that made his mouth water and he began picking up his pace. Yui stopped at their location a restaurant and bar called "The Shadow"

_Pretty corny name if ya ask me..._

Edge looked up at Yui waiting for an explanation, he however, got none. Yui merely walked into the restaurant not bothering to check if Edge followed him or not. Edge huffed haughtily and followed in after him.

"Welcome! May I he-"the hostess stopped, and recognition lit up in her eyes.

"Oh Yui it's you! Come this way please, I completely forgot you were coming!" she chirped leading Yui and Edge to the back of the restaurant where the quiet atmosphere was replaced with a loud and rambunctious one.

The bar area was packed with men and woman alike simply having a good time, most of them drinking or playing cards, and some keeping to themselves and sampling the cuisine of the restaurant. The hostess led them to the back wall further from the main bar area.

"Thanks Hanabi, bring out the usual.."Yui ordered

"Mou, you don't change at all do you Yui? Whenever you see my sister you come here, though most of the time you're at the bar" she teased not at all put off by Yui's rudeness.

Yui blushed and turned away "Yeah, yeah just bring out the grub will ya?"

Edge smirked _'So I was right Yui does have a thing for Mai, Hehe things just got interesting...'_

"What're you grinnin' about at ya little deviant? Just cause im treating you for lunch doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently.."

"Nothing, nothing, just black mail.." Edge taunted all the while smirking

Yui's eyes darkened and Edge could've sworn he felt killing intent oozing from his being "You wouldn't.." Yui threatened

Edge although a little scared decided to play it cool. "Oh wouldn't I?"

Hanabi however broke up their little squabble and brought them their meals which consisted of soba noodles, tempura, and barbequed pork Edge thought the meal to be a little simple compared to the luxurious dinners he had at the palace, but ate it nonetheless, it was food and it was nice to have something simple once and awhile anyway. The familiar feeling of satisfaction fter having not eaten welled inside of the young ninja, and he continued eating without complaint.

The part of the restaurant they were in was extremely noisy and rowdy, Edge was surprised at the extremely "colorful" language many seemed to be using, words that the young prince had never heard before.

"Yui, the words that these people are saying, what do they mean?" Edge asked while munching on some tempura

"Oh that? It's just the working class er... expressing their grievances.."

"Really, so talking about ripping off that son of a bitches -"

"Well never mind that! It's nothing that you should be listening to, _your highness"_ Yui assured, and continued to eat his soba hoping for a little peace, Edge gave him just that, but continued to listen to the raucous around him until it was time to leave, Mai was waiting after all...

Yui payed Hanabi at the counter and left a tip under the dishes, and led Edge out of the restaurant heading straight for the lake.

When the two arrived, Mai was already there, and like Edge she had decided to wear a swimsuiit to keep her clothes from getting wet, however Mai's swimsuit despite it covering her entire body was very, very tight. Edge felt his face heat up.

'_geez what's wrong with me! Gods I hope I'm not becoming like Yui...'_

"Welcome back boys" Mai greeted, Edge could tell Yui was also having a hard time keeping a straight face as well.

Edge wanting to get training over with stripped down to his swim trunks and began to walk towards the lake's shore.

"Impatient today are we? " Mai chuckled

Edge looked away embarrassed "Yeah, yeah let's just start already..."

Mai nodded "Alright, Yui you better get in too"

Yui merely nodded once again obedient to his "master".

Edge didn't run onto the logs right away, studying the flow of the water as Mai told him yesterday he waited patiently for an opportunity to come.

Mai nodded her head in approval as she watched him study the waters movements. As soon as the water had the logs perfectly aligned Edge leapt into action, sprinting across each and every log along with the flow of the water, his dream had planted fear into him, and he was reluctant to fall in this time around. He landed on the other side of the murky shore, and smirked in triumph, he had finally done it!

He heard Mai shout from the other side of the lake to come back over, and he did so without a problem. Mai applauded him for the progress made, and he went over the drill a couple more times before they called it a day.

"Alright since you seem to have a good grasp of balance from what you've shown me today, we can start your joint training session starting tomorrow, We still have to spend more time with your swimming of course, and from now on Yui will train you in the art of hand to hand combat and will drill you daily much like what you've been doing for the past few days, but more oriented towards combat, and you and I will begin ninjutsu later on." Mai explained the plans to come thoroughly, and just thinking of it tired Edge out, but he was getting closer to his goal; to become a great and powerful ninja that would be revered throughout history!

Edge walked home alone, as Yui and Mai said they had to talk about some matters in private...

* * *

Yui watched as Edge walked towards the castle as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, his face suddenly became stoic. "Mai-dono..."

She grunted, indicating that she was listening.

"You realize he is going to meet the matchmaker soon, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't think that should interfere with his training too severely..." Mai said in a guarded tone, hinting that she didn't want to breech the subject any further.

"He may not like who he is betrothed to...I suppose in that way the two of you are similar.."

"Just drop it already!" Mai snapped at him "Whether or not he likes it his duties are far greater than mine ever were, he has a strong heart, he will be fine..."

Silence consumed the two of them as the sun made it's final debut before giving way to the moon's pale glow.

"Maybe if things turned out differently, I wouldn't have rejected my fate so severely, but as things are now it's best if we just left that subject well enough alone..."

Yui said nothing as she coldly brushed past him, to return to her life of solitude, his eyes followed after her longingly, and he sighed at what a fool he'd been.

* * *

Days quickly rolled into months and before Edge could even blink it was almost New years and the oncoming celebration had swept through the Eblanese population. The months of winter had cast their toll on the young prince, his training never ceased for a minute, and he eagerly awaited the New years, a break from his rigorous training and a chance to be with his parents again.

Mai had yet to teach him ninjustsu, as she had insisted he gained a firm grasp of the basics first, that and he still was having trouble swimming, and the freezing temperatures, and iced over water didn't help matters. With the passing days Mai and Yui were becoming more and more distant with one another, their conversations were cold and they only spoke to one another if it was of the utmost necessity. Edge couldn't fathom what had occurred between the two, but he was too focused on training and monitoring his dreams that he had failed to investigate the matter further.

One morning his Seneschal told him that he was required to stay home for the day as he had an important audience to attend.

_An audience? Why would anyone want an audience with an eight year-old?_ Edge's question was not long left unanswered as he learned later that day that the royal matchmaker had "foreseen" his future wife.

This type of thing usually happened during the new phases of the moon, and the added New year energy gave seers more strength than usual, well at least that's what Gerou had told him, he still felt that the whole seer business was a bunch of baloney.

Edge had dreaded the day where he would be required to take a fiancé, despite Yui's constant perverted escapades he still thought girls were "icky", and "annoying".

He kept his complaints silent however as Gerou dressed him in a traditional Hakama made for the types of ceremonies he was about to partake in, and quietly made his way down to the matchmakers room. Although he hated to be forced into anything, Edge knew that his duty as prince could not be fought against and he begrudgingly opened the door to the matchmaker's "office". The smell of white plum incense greeted him as he opened the door, and he sat down in front of the ceremonial altar as was custom.

"Ahh so you have finally arrived my boy.."the old woman's voice greeted him, her appearance of an old wizened seer and sage, her hair white hair tied up into a traditional bun, sagging and light like her tanned skin. Edge said nothing as she set up a small bowl of water filled to the brim with white wine, oil, and a sweet smelling mixture that Edge could not describe, she bowed before marking his head with the "fate" symbol, and took a seat across from him.

"We will now in a sense meet your future bride, you must remember her image clearly as she will be the one destined to be with you for eternity, despite you being fated to marry it is your heart that inevitably decides your fate." the matchmaker explained her voice was steady despite her age, and Edge found himself unnerved by the woman, but nodded anyway.

She instructed him to look in the bowl she had concocted. Her chants filled the room, and Edge was still doubting her so called "mystic powers"as he felt nothing happening, then suddenly as though the room had been pulled from underneath him Edge was in what he thought to be another world.

Light filled the empty space and despite his fear of his sudden change in scenery he felt a sense of comfort wash over him as two spirits approached him, one almost seemed to glow as a blue aura surrounded her form, and the other sparkled a mystic green. Two girls stood in front of him now, their hair mimicking the soft colors that surrounded them, and as if on cue they both smiled at him fondly in perfect synchronization.

_What am I supposed to do, she never mentioned two girls? Which one am I supposed to choose?_

But as if answering his question the green hued girl disappeared and whispered something he couldn't make out, but the blue spirit didn't give him much time to focus on the spirit that had just been there seconds ago, as she spoke.

"I'm here for you always, may your mind be at ease now" her angelic voice filled the void they were in, and echoed as if it were it's own symphony of music, and she embraced Edge tightly, she smelled of sea salt, frsh roses and mint, and Edge found himself returning the embrace.

Edge didn't know how long he stood there embracing the girl but just as quickly as he entered, Edge was taken out of the strange world, and brought back to reality, he opened his eyes wide and gasped for air, as his lungs searched for oxygen that he didn't realize he was lacking.

"What was that!"

The old woman smiled knowingly "That was the spiritual energy that has been building up inside of you ever since you were an infant, I brought it out through this ritual so you could channel it and communicate with your future bride..."

"But I must say it took longer than I expected you were staring into space for almost 2 hours before you came to..."

"TWO HOURS? How is that possible I was in there for no more than a few minutes, ten minutes at best!" Edge exclaimed.

"Time passes slowly in reality, but in that state of mind, it seems as if only minutes pass by, it's a strong subconscious magic, you may feel a bit disoriented.."

Edge was more than disoriented, he felt sick, but overjoyed, confused yet everything felt clear, contradicting feelings were all mushed up into Edge's mind, more than he thought that he could ever experience. He felt as if he would burst with the unknown emotions coursing through him.

"I saw two..." he managed to croak out. "There were two, I thought I was supposed to have only one soul mate...?"

"Yes I had foreseen them as well...however, confusing as it may be , there can be only one who will be at your side forever, this is a rare occurrence, but you must choose the right path on your own..." The woman explained as she stood from her sitting position, and began to escort Edge out.

"Isn't that your job? How am I supposed to know which is the right one, I'm only a kid!" Edge lashed out.

"You will find the answer, age gives one much time to think about what matters most and what does not..I would know I'm quite old you know!" the woman laughed

Edge resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was far to weary. He instead thanked the old seer for her insight, too tired to handle anymore emotional outbursts, he left the heavily perfumed room and struggled into his own, wherein he collapsed onto his bed, and drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep for the first time in months.

* * *

Wowzers, I have not updated in a while! Hope people are still with me, I want to see this through the end, so keep yelling at me to update every now and again!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible :)


	4. Confusion, Growth,and Audiences

Confusion, Growth, and Audiences

I am so so so sorry, I've been too busy, much too busy for my own good, here's the next chapter, I'll have the next one up as soon as I can! Please review though it keeps me going!

* * *

Yui woke up that morning feeling like a ninja star was wedged in his stomach.

He had felt this pain before, and it was usually in association with a certain raven haired kunoichi.

He sighed, as guilt rippled through him, and it wasn't the first time, he had been feeling this guilt every day since then..

The pain in his stomach increased and Yui quickly rushed to the bathroom of his small apartment, dumping the contents of his dinner into a steel bucket he kept for when he got like this.

It was a little after dawn when he finished, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere, much less straight towards his problem. _She_ would only make it a hundred times worse, and she really didn't need to see him puking all over his own shoes, that would makes things a _thousand_ times worse.

He stumbled around for a sheet of unused paper, shuffling through the mess of his apartment. Finding one on his table he wrote Mai a message that he would be absent that day.

He felt like a coward.

He slumped over to his small birdcage, and took out his pigeon carrier, Hawkes, he still laughed at the name, and attached the message to it's leg, directing it to Mai's home.

Cold air rushed to meet him, as Hawkes flew into the morning sky, and as he watched the small bird fly Yui wondered if he had any rum left in the cupboard.

* * *

The image of the two mysterious girls were still fresh in Edge's mind, and throughout the week he often pictured them, especially the green hued one, as he constantly tried to decipher what she was saying in his spare time. He didn't let it interfere with his training however. Yui was still drilling him as usual, but from time to time he would fight Edge himself, not only to teach him skills in battle, but to put him in his place every now and again when his mouth often got him into trouble when it came to Yui's...perverseness.

Edge was now beginning to see the hostility between Mai and Yui rise day by day, not always verbally, but sometimes they would give each other looks that made the hairs in the back of his hair stand up on end. He wondered where this new bout of hostility had come from, and tried to confront them about it, but every time he did they would play dumb, and pretend that every thing was fine. Edge had reached his breaking point however, how was he supposed to progress if his two teachers were too busy trying to kill each to focus on training him?

One day while Yui was absent, due to some type of sickness, Edge confronted Mai head on.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked bluntly.

Mai sighed playing dumb again "What are you talking about Edge?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, you and Yui that's what!"

She flinched at the sound of his name and her eyebrows knit together "It's none of you business, you nosy brat" she replied crossly, reverting back to his old nickname.

"It _is_ my business! You two are so caught up in whatever you're fighting about that you aren't training me like you should!" Edge fumed

Although it was a selfish way to see things, Edge saw the recognition of his accusation in her eyes. She sighed wearily "Alright, I'll stop my little glarewar with Yui"

"But you're still suffering, aren't you?" Edge's voice softened looking at her with concern burning in his eyes.

"...Everything that has happened to me has been _complicated_, I'd like to blame it all on him, but that wouldn't be fair.." Mai solemnly stood, back facing Edge as she walked home, Edge still didn't understand why they were fighting, and with her last statement he was more confused than ever.

Despite Edge's doubts, Mai kept her promise when she decided to stop fighting with Yui, but she looked weary and utterly defeated every time Edge saw her, it was so unlike the Mai he knew for the past few months, and Edge feared what would come about from her depression.

Yui seemed to notice, and at times when he thought neither were looking he gazed at her longingly, before turning away.

Edge was sick of the whole situation _Geez, I'd never be that lovesick over a girl like that_(A/N: HA!)

Yui and Edge were coming back from their daily morning run, and they went to The Shadow, as it had become a daily ritual for them. Yui had finally let Edge eat something other than Tempura, but always gave him a price limit to abide by, and as usual Mai's sister Hanabi came to take their order. Edge ordered curried beef, and Yui ordered "the usual". Hanabi smiled and ran off to tell the chef their orders, it was then that Edge noticed the difference between her and her sister. While Mai had black ebony locks, Hanabi had those of red, and while Mai had dark rich skin, Hanabi looked only slightly tanned...and while Mai had an overtly curvaceous and appealing body, Hanabi was a little lacking in that department..._Uggh, that pervert had officially corrupted my mind!_

Edge looked at Yui questioningly. "Hey, Hanabi _is_ Mai's sister right?"

At the mentioning of Mai Yui's eyes darkened, and he simply gave a nod as a response.

Edge mentally rolled his eyes at Yui's behavior. "Well if they're sisters how come they look so different...?"

"Because Hanabi is adopted, Mai's parent's are of noble status so they could afford an extra child" Yui replied stoically.

Edge subconsciously remembered a history lesson that Gerou had taught him from what seemed like ages ago. Eblan was a very equal and prosperous country and was completely self sufficient, nearly cut off from the rest of the worlds affairs. Although the class and status varied from person to person, the higher ranked aristocrats and nobles, would often take in orphaned children as their own, to balance out the system more. Edge shook himself back to reality, and could hardly believe what he had heard.

"Mai is a noble? How come she lives in that run down shack then? What happened?"

'_She wouldn't have gone against the grate..would she?_'

Yui gave a grim and ashamed smile. "Things you wouldn't understand..."

Edge grumbled, but seeing as Yui would not give him anymore information than he had already, he stayed silent for the moment.

Edge dropped the subject completely as soon as Hanabi came back with their meals, Yui didn't talk after that, and Edge didn't either._ 'What did Mai do to end up in exile?'_

After they had finished their meal Yui decided to take charge and take Edge for a one on one training session. They began walking towards the dojo as it had become a habitual place for the two of them to train. Edge's thoughts wondered back to Yui and Mai's current situation

_Auggh I have so many questions! Why won't anyone tell me anything!_

Edge bumped into Yui's muscled back and scowled, wondering why they had stopped, Edge looked around Yui's form to see Mai training in the field near the dojo. Her form was lithe and full of energy, no movement was wasted, every kick or punch was both powerful and reserved at the same time, this was how a _true_ ninja trained. Edge could only watch in awe, once again stupefied by Mai's grace and power.

"Wow, always forget how good she is..."

Yui stiffened at Edge's comment, snapping out of his reverie, he moved noisily through the grass, both to attune Mai to their existence and to cue Edge to follow. Mai realizing she was not alone, stopped her exercises and greeted them.

"Hello you two."

Mai met them halfway through the field, keeping her promise she nodded politely at Yui and directed her attention to Edge.

"I know you were expecting to train without me today, but I wanted to do something different today...

Edge raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

Mai sighed "Have you already forgotten why you came to seek me out in the first place? I'm going to teach you a little ninjutsu today and-"

"Really!" Edge interrupted. His face lit up and his spirits rose, momentarily forgetting his teachers current conundrum.

Mai shook her head wary of Edge's excitement "Yes, really.."

Mai shifted her weight from one foot to another seeming uncomfortable when addressing Yui"I'd figure this would give us a little time away from each other, you may do as you wish for the next couple of weeks.."

Yui nodded his eyes scrutinizing Mai's form shortly before turning and walking away from the field towards town.

"I'll contact you If something comes up!" Mai yelled after him

Yui waved his hand not bothering to look back. "Lazy bastard, can't even properly say goodbye.."

Edge laughed silently at their antics, his fears of their conflict assuaged for the moment. Mai turned towards him, and motioned him to follow her towards the dojo, Edge complied and readily scampered after her tall form, through the thick green grass.

Mai led them into a smaller room within the large dojo, and sat down on the smooth tatami mats, inviting Edge to sit in front of her.

"Like I said earlier, today I'll teach you some things about ninjutsu. As im sure you've studied with your teachers in the castle there are many different magics in the world, from basic elemental attacks to medicinal cures, the possibilities are endless."

Edge nodded signaling her to continue. "However ninjutsu is not a magic, it is something far beyond that, it transcends the magical category and almost seems to be physical depending on what technique you use..."

Mai closed her eyes gathering her thoughts before speaking again. "What I'm trying to say is that ninjutsu is something that varies from person to person, and develops with ones mind, every ninja is unique in that aspect, the ninjutsu differs based on the user. And there are times when some ninja cannot gain an understanding of this art...and are unable to preform it."

Edge's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you saying that I might never be able to use ninjutsu?" Edge asked fear lacing his voice.

Mai nodded "It's a possibility, but I have faith you will be able to do it."

Edge smiled a bit at her confidence in him, and felt his fear melt away _'I can do this! Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal'_

"Alright, lets start the first exercise shall we?" Mai closed her eyes, and Edge watched her silently.

"Now the first ninjutsu you will learn is the one affiliated with fire, the Fire Gods, and sun will guide you."

"You must understand the heat that surrounds you on a daily basis, and unleash the flame resting within you..observe." Edge did as Mai instructed, seeing the creases of concentration adorning her face, before opening her eyes abruptly. Her palm opened and there lie a flame dancing around her fingertips. Edge watched in fascination as the flame danced almost as if it had a life of its own before Mai closed her hand and snuffed it out.

"This Flame comes from ones passionate emotions, anger, love, hate and lust can all be associated with the flame within."

"Now it is your turn...close you eyes and locate the flame that lies within, whether it be any passionate emotion or a memory of one.."

Edge closed his eyes. _'Think hot, something really hot!' _

He had never felt overly hateful, angry, or lustful, let alone in love with anyone besides platonic love toward his family, all that was left was a memory then.

Edge thought back to the dark forest and the flame hound, and knew he would have to relive the memory again. He took a deep breath and almost as if he were dreaming again, felt the white hot burning of the flamehound's fangs piercing him, the heat as always was overbearing, and he tried to visualize the heat in his hand, as Mai had instructed but the pain was too much. Edge soon was struggling to keep conscious, trying to keep the flames from overwhelming him further, but the memory was too vivid and Edge soon felt himself blacking out, his last stream of consciousness hearing the panicked voice of Mai.

* * *

When Edge awoke he was lying on his bed at the castle, all he had remembered was trying to call upon a fire ninjutsu before blacking out. _'Mai probably took me home..' _Edge yawned utterly exhausted despite it nearly being midday, and lay back on his soft pillows, and turned to a comfortable position...only to be greeted by Gerou's face...directly in his.

"Augghh!" Edge screamed at the top of his lungs at his seneschals creepy behavior.

"Gods, Gerou! You scared me half to death!"

"I apologize my prince, it shall not happen again" but seeing the mischievous glint in his eye made Edge think otherwise.

"Now get ready Prince Edge, Your suitors are expecting you. There will be no training today."

"Suitors?" Edge queried, hadn't the matchmaker already decided that for him?

"Yes, my prince, Queen Lilith has already sent out the description the matchmaker provided, and the appropriate suitors have been gathered from all across Eblan." Gerou stated answering the questions that Edge's eyes were asking.

"But, but-" Edge blubbered, confused and grasping for insight on his situation that had only moments earlier been a serene dreamland.

Gerou merely tugged him out of his night clothing, despite Edges howls of protest about him being violated, and tossed him into the hot bath water that he had prepared Edge was scrubbed harsher than usual, as Gerou murmured about everything needing to be clean and perfect to meet his "destined half.

Only when Edges skin was bright red from scrubbing, his body permeating the smell of fresh roses, and his Black Hakama elegantly(and tightly) wrapped around his small form was Gerou satisfied with his work, he then quickly ushered Edge into the audience room.

Edge still confused from his abrupt awakening, walked to his designated seat besides the matchmaker.

"Welcome my prince, You will no doubt see many pretty young women today, please try to remember your destined maidens and see who it is that meets said description. And well if you see both of them which is very unlikely, than just.. well try your best" The matchmaker fumbled in her usual dazed tone.

Edge simply nodded and tried to keep a stoic face, despite him wanting to do the opposite from all the whiplash he had received in the last two hours.

The large ornate doors of the audience room opened, and the young maidens flitted into the room, each one wearing the pure white that was customary. What surprised Edge however was not their pristine, clean, and made up appearance, but their hair colors...

Obviously the matchmaker had told her description of the maidens Edge had encountered, as each young child had their head adorned with either a well disguised blue or green wig, or an equally indistinguishable dye fixed in their locks and eyebrows. Edge probably wouldn't have been able to see through their facade had he not recognized some of the young girls that were often suggested for marriage by pesky nobles at his parents parties.

Each girl would approach Edge and he would answer their proposal for marriage with either a shake of the head, or when the day grew longer, and Edge more tired and more frustrated with the entire folly, a flippant wave of the hand.

Finally the last girl was waved away by Edge and his dismissive eyes, and he sunk into his chair in a very un-princely manner but he didn't care at the moment, he had wasted hours doing a tedious ritual he could have done in minutes, he had known from the fist glance at his parade of suitors that none of them had been either girl.

"Don't let this get your spirits down my young lord, there are still plenty more audiences left, I shall schedule them once or twice a week for convenience sake." The matchmaker cooed as if saying this would make Edge feel better.

Edge simply groaned and sank deeper into his seat, praying to the Gods that these audiences would have a swift end soon enough, _How hard could it be t find a blue or green haired girl anyway?_

Edge thought of his father and mother, wondering how they had ended up together, his father wasn't a very patient man after all, so he must've found his mother quickly enough or Edge was sure the castle would have been turned to ashes by his fathers uncontrollable rage, quelled only by his mother of course.

They were really quite perfect for one another... Edge sighed he would have to ask his father about it later..if he was given the time, he always knew training to become a ninja would be arduous and that he wouldn't be able to see his family or friends that often, but he still missed them dearly_._

It was time for dinner by the time Edge had squirmed out of his dark robes, and he was met with an empty long table. The one time he was actually on time for dinner his parents were off at some strategy meeting or discussing economics with their advisers.

Edge sighed and sat in his cold lonely chair not as warm and comfy without his parents beside him, it was at times like these that he wished for a sister or brother that he could spend time with._ 'If they weren't too annoying that is'_

Dinner was eaten without much gusto, as Edge's usual appetite was stanched from his sour mood. He walked through the stone lightly lit corridors of the castle and into the familiar sight of his bedroom. He slid into the covers of his cool and comforting bed, feelings less fulfilled and less satisfied, something that a day of training would usually grant him and slid into a blank sleep.

As Edge slept his door creaked open slightly, enough that two pairs of worried eyes looked down upon his sleeping form, careful not to wake him the two ninja royalties slipped into his room and stood quietly by his bedside without disrupting anything in the room, and watched their only child sleep with longing eyes.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for waiting so long!(If there is anyone still bothering..) I really liked this Chapter, but I was writing a bit too much and had to focus on a few things as it was getting a little out of hand!

But I hope you're enjoying it, and still putting up with me, please review and post suggestions if you can :)


	5. Thieves, Books, and Thoughts

Ughh sorry about the extremely late update, I'm rewriting the story so bear with me :(

* * *

Edge was dreaming again, and it wasn't all unpleasant, he felt his mother and fathers energy surround him, and warm memories engulfed his mind. He was a child again, playing in the soft grasses, and always in the middle of their warm hugs. It was almost painful to watch, compared to what he was used to in the present.

The end of his dream was different, the blue spirit, that he had seen from the perfume induced hallucinations of the matchmaker, flicked him on his forehead giggling all the while, Edge couldn't be mad at the spirit though, she was just too beautiful.

Then she spoke _"It's time"_

Edge woke up, heart beating and face flushed. 'Another one for the dair-err journal'

Edge ywaned and looked outside his window to see a thick blanket of snow cast around the kingdom. He smiled and sank a bit into the covers to enjoy the view.

* * *

Mai hated Snow.

Snow was usually rare in their hemisphere, and it was a blessing in some sense, but she still hated it.

She liked when it fell, then it was light and fluffy and she could catch the pure frozen liquid on her tongue.

She was annoyed when it was time to clear it, nothing a quick flame spell couldn't handle however.

But she started hating it when she had to walk through it, because after awhile snow turned dirty and grey, and it reminded her of his hair.

She shook her head and blew flames through her mouth, clearing the soft pile nearest to her away from her home's entrance.

Satisfied she went back inside and prepared her snowshoes, she would have to trek quite a bit to reach town.

She looked up at her newly repaired ceiling, no cold air seeped through, and she was relieved at the new warmth her small abode gave her. She liked small places, they were warm, simple, and uncomplicated.

Mai didn't like complicated either, yet that was her life in it's entirety. Complicated. So this little cottage would have to sate her need for the simple, it was all she had.

* * *

Edge slipped out of the covers, tired of watching the snow, and too anxious to go back to sleep even though there was an hour or so left until dawn. Today was the day, for what Edge wasn't certain, but he knew it had something to do with the blue haired maiden in his dreams. He wrote in his journal again, for once about something happy, and closed it with pride, well as much pride you could get from a journal entry. Edge got ready and met Yui at their usual spot.

Edge was jumpy, his whole body was twitching violently, shaking as if he had a terrible cold, and it was rather cold outside.

Yui was wearing a thick red muffler, and dark brown boots, to combat the white weather. Edge noticed his face looked a bit paler than usual.. _'Maybe his body isn't used to cold weather?'_

Edge had his own set of snow gear, a thick cashmere purple scarf and black warm boots were his companions that morning, he was externally warm, but he couldn't help but shake and shiver.

Yui noticed this and raised his eyebrow at his trembling pupil "What's with you? Losin' your nerve from a little snow?"

Edge glared at him, _'Your one to talk.'_

He was just anxious was all."Nothing's wrong...Red light.."

Yui's eyes narrowed "Ten more laps for you"

By the time Edge had finished his early morning run it was already midday, far later than usual due to the snow, and Yui's punishments for Edge's sharp tongue. Going to the Shadow every day for lunch wasn't making Edge's vocabulary any cleaner, considering the language there was as garish and as real as it could get in the inner city of Eblan. They were walking to said restaurant to eat, as usual, but Edge felt that something was off ;wrong.

The crowd was thick with Eblanese men and women eager to get shopping done, even in such weather the people were persevering, adamant to sell their goods, and a tired Edge found it hard to keep up with Yui as people kept brushing past him. He dressed normally when training, and no one would be pushing him around like a rag doll if they knew he was _the_ prince Edge, but the fact that they were still bugged him.

While pushing his way through yet another throng of sweaty(despite the cold) curio sellers Edge felt a frail body brush quickly against his. He ignored it believing it to be just another hurried citizen, but when the light weight of his wallet left him with that fleeting moment, he knew that it was no accident.

The small figure did not turn around but broke out into a run in the opposite direction Edge was going, tromping through the thick snow and throngs of people.

"Hey Stop!" Edge shoved the nearest person as hard as his muscles would allow and wove through the crowd after the thief.

The dark hooded figure moved faster in response using its small stature to maneuver quickly through carts, food stands, snow piles and legs. It reminded Edge of tactics he had used months before.

Edge didn't feel any sense of nostalgia for the thief's quick movements, only anger

'_Steal my moves, and my wallet will ya!' _

Edge widened his stride using the small amounts of grace that he had attained from training to do maneuvering of his own. Jumping on crates and running across storefront's to pursue the small criminal, barely noticing he was doing so. The abilities he had gained through his training came naturally.

He was close, an arms length from grabbing the thief's black robe, When a strong familiar hand grabbed his.

Edge struggled against the hands watching helplessly as the thief turned around mocking him with his gray slated eyes, and slipped away into the shadows.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Yui seethed tightening his grip on the young prince. Yui was hungry tired, and cold, _'not a very good combination'_

More backtalk meant more running, more running meant more fatigue, and more fatigue made a very grumpy perverted ninja.

"You idiot you let him get away!" Edge snarled pulling away from Yui's grasp.

Yui raised an eyebrow "Who might that be, another prospective teacher by chance?" he really was snippy today.

"No! That punk just stole my damn money!" Edge retorted not in the mood for Yui's crabbiness.

"Well due to your lack of respect this morning, and lack of attentiveness while in the marketplace, I'd have to say that..It's your own damn fault. You're supposed to be a ninja and you let market thieves get into your savings? Man oh man wait till I tell Mai" Yui stated coldly not sparing Edge an inch of sympathy.

'_What more could I expect from a lazy pervert like him anyway?'_

Edge's stomach growled loudly almost as if comprehending that Edge had no money and that no money meant that said stomach would go hungry. Edge patted his stomach warily glancing at Yui

"Uhh could you..."

"Nope" and Yui was off.

Edge followed begrudgingly, cranky stomach growling all the while.

* * *

When Edge had told Mai that he had lost his money at the market, had not eaten and therefore could not train, she had given him a look. It wasn't a look of pity like he had expected, but of disbelief, and was that humor lining those sharp brown irises of hers?

'_Damn not her too'_

"Well Edge that's quite the story, but I'm sorry to say that as a ninja of Eblan this is your problem, and you have to deal with it by yourself." Mai said sternly

Edge could hardly believe it _'Wasn't she supposed to be the nicer one!'_

"And how do you suggest I 'deal' with it, the punk stole my cash and bolted, I have no idea where they went and-"

Mai put one finger over her lips signaling that he should be still "Maybe this would be a good time to teach you meditation."

Edge hadn't noticed it before but the strong smell of green tea was thick in the Dojo, and Edge watched as Mai walked over to the tiny tea set she had prepared, and expertly poured two equal cups of the green liquid. Handing one to Edge before sitting down and taking careful sips, closing her eyes, as if nothing in the world could break her peace of mind.

'Except maybe Yui'

Mai sighed"This is a part of your training Edge, if you cannot stay alert, adapt and deal with your own problems when they arise, then life as a ninja will treat you very cruelly" another sip followed

Edge hung his head. Why had he been so stupid? He took a few sips himself the warm liquid calming him, and ridding him of the cold for the moment.

"Don't become a victim of yourself. Forget about the thief waiting in the alley; what about the thief in your mind?"

"Mai placed her tea down "You're mind is troubled, and our first ninjutsu session only further asserts that fact, first you must find out what is bothering you, then you must deal with your thief on your own, until then no more practice."

Edge gaped, 'she's really serious about this isn't she?' Edge closed his mouth pouting and crossing his arms. How was he: a kid. Supposed to do this all on his own? But isn't that what he signed himself up for when he asked his father to become a ninja so young in the first place? This was what he wanted. He grimly nodded his head, he had to deal with this on his own. He bowed to Mai and said his goodbyes going back to the castle to think over his dilemma.

* * *

'Now what?'

To say Edge was conflicted was an understatement, he didn't know any thing about tracking, and his own mind was a mystery to him.

So Edge did what any good student would, Edge made his way to the palace library. He hadn't been there for awhile, and as he entered he took in the open ceilings, broad stone pillars, and bright crystal windows. Edge smiled he was always comfortable here.

He walked in looking at the shelves upon shelves of knowledge, _'what should I look up first?'_

A lanky woman sat in a chair by one of the magnificent oaken shelves spectacles occasionally falling down her nose only to be lifted back up as she read, gray curly hair framed her tanned wise face.

"Oh no, this won't do at all.." she grumbled pushing her glasses further up her nose.

Edge smiled recognizing the woman immediately.

"Aunt Hana!"

Edge skipped over to her eagerly, not having seen her since his last language lesson. Her lips lifted up in a warm smile "Ah my young nephew, how fares your training?"

Edge grimaced "Well that's kinda-"

"Kinda?" His aunt clicked her tongue at his informal wording.

Edge cleared his throat, she was his language teacher after all."I mean, that's why I'm here."

She nodded "Very well what is it that you wish to know?"

"How to catch a thief, and how to well...clear my mind?..." Edge fumbled for the right words His aunt pursed her lips, she never did like it when he beat around the bush.

"Two rather interesting subjects," she wrote down two book numbers on a torn piece of paper "These two books should be satisfactory for your studies." She smiled knowingly handing him the scrap.

Edge smiled in return "Thank you Aunt Hana." He bowed quickly and started his search for his study material.

Aisles and aisles of books stretched before the young prince, and he quickly found the two books his aunt had recommended. He read the titles, did a double take and read them several more times, the first book was bound in red leather, and in bold pink letters read: Ten ways into a woman's heart, the other book bound in green silk read: The blessings of Aromatherapy.

" She must have made a mistake" Edge thought aloud, refusing to believe these books could be used to deal with his two very serious problems.

However as soon as he came around where he last saw Aunt Hana, she only scolded him for not already reading, and sternly directed him to a table to begin his..studies.

Edge decide to delve into the most disturbing book first "Gods I feel like Yui." His aunt Hana loudly shushed him from across the room.

He sighed and began reading: Ten ways into a woman's heart

_This book contains valid, and indisputable information, wherein, you reader, will learn to obtain that coveted curvaceous beauty you've been eying for what seems like decades. Do not despair, you have opened the right book, and this knowledge will prove to be invaluable for the rest of your lifetime. This advice can be applied to many aspects of romantics, and your time spent reading will be undoubtedly fruitful, this reader I guarantee._

_I will first state the ten golden rules of all there is to know about he mysterious creature that is woman, and go into further depth in each respective chapter._

_Firstly: Rely on memories and past experiences, women are fond of nostalgia, and partaking in familiar events is bound to invoke romantic emotions within them_

_Secondly: A forbidden fruit is crucial, tempt a women with one, and your are well on your way to wooing her completely._

_Thirdly: Never give into your ego, no matter how boisterous or deserving you are of self praise, women like to believe they've won, let them enjoy the victory while it lasts._

_Fourthly Change your state of dress, a different look never hurt anybody, and she will be caught off guard at the changes made for her_

_Fifthly Act vulnerable, women like to fix the broken_

_sixthly play and praise her strengths, but observe her weaknesses closely_

_seventhly Never be abrupt, in your courtship, subtlety is key_

_eighthly Make her believe she is the most wondrous thing on this blue planet_

_ninthly pay attention to what she adorns, different occasions mark different things_

_and lastly __**Always**__, make eye contact, you can tell a lot about a woman from the way she looks at you._

Edge closed the book promptly, and looked over at Aunt Hana, she was glaring at him from behind her specs, she hadn't made a mistake when she gave Edge these books, and that made Edge worry even more

Despite the books'..questionable content, Edge read through the whole thing, all 217 pages of gushy lovey dovey crap was now stuffed in his noggin.

'_**Never**__ again'_

He had-albeit unwillingly- memorized all ten of the "tenants" from said book, and it was only then did he look up; time had escaped him completely. It was already late into the night and well past his dinner time

'_There's no one there waiting for me anyway'_ Edge sighed, he would have to finish tomorrow, it's not like he had training anyway..He picked up his two books and headed towards his bedroom, bidding farewell to his book worm aunt, who was still reading profusely into the night.

Edge dreamt about the maiden again, she seemed impatient and angry with him, and Edge couldn't begin to understand why, he could only hope that within the next few days the blue haired maiden would be found, and his dreams would be free of her ravings once more.

Edge didn't bother with breakfast, and went straight to the library

Aunt Hana's face greeted him early in the morning, which made Edge wonder if she had even left to sleep last night. Dark circles underneath her eyes proved his musings to be correct _'what was she up so late studying for?'_

Aunt Hana glared at Edge from behind her book, and Edge took the hint and got to work, leaving her alone for the time being. Edge opened the aromatherapy book with a bit more interest than yesterday, hoping the contents would be more informative than the book yesterday.

_Aromatherapy is understood very little by most people on the planet. It is the art and science of using essential oils to interact with the human subconscious. The 'aroma' in Aromatherapy, alludes to the fact that the essential oils have a certain scent, and the 'therapy' alludes to healing - 'healing through scents' to cleanse the mind, body, and soul. Aromatherapy uses the inner workings of the essential oils as they entering the body through the skin or naval cavities, these scents come into contact with the human consciousness, so to speak, and incite past thoughts or feelings, that cause the patient to relive, and confront what they enjoy, or, In most cases our inner trepidation. By using one of the bodies natural receptors this confrontation can be connected to something positive like one's favorite dessert or flower, and make eradicating unsavory connections to such an event possible._

Edge closed the book with renewed hope, and was glad that he had gone through with reading it 'Never judge a book by it's cover I guess..'

If Edge understood the book completely in order to expel all of his nightmares, he would have to relive and conquer each one. He would have to face his fears, and then when the time came, his thief.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
